


Dear Heart It's Me

by sasowrites



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasowrites/pseuds/sasowrites
Summary: After an accident Jaskier starts to use pet names on Geralt. The result is not what he was hoping for, it is so much more.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	Dear Heart It's Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 1 - Power Bottom (+pet names)
> 
> This was supposed to be for the Power Bottom Prompt but it turned out to be more of a Pet Name / Power Bottom mix, i hope you'll enjoy anyway!

Jaskier has been travelling with Geralt for a few years now and during that time he couldn’t help but take notice of Geralt’s reaction to pet names. It all started when he accidentally called Geralt darling one day. 

They were just getting ready in the morning when Geralt asked him a question. Jaskier didn’t sleep too well and the “darling” after his answer just slipped out. _‘Fuck’_ was his first thought as he turned around to look at Geralt, apology already at the tip of his tongue. But what he saw was not what he expected. He expected an angry Geralt, an uncomfortable Geralt. But Geralt was looking at him with what looked like shock? Maybe confusion? Jaskier didn’t quite know what to make of that and his apology was stuck in his throat.

They didn’t talk about it again but Jaskier needed to find out what made Geralt react like that and what exactly his expression meant. So he did the only logical thing and started using pet names on Geralt more often. 

He tried darling again, beautiful, handsome. They all resulted in similar reactions like the first time. Jaskier also tried baby cakes once, but after Geralt’s glare and his silence for the rest of the day he decided to stick with more traditional names.

It all cumulated one evening after a long day of travel. They ate in a tavern and got a room for both of them. Due to Jaskier’s insistence they also had a hot bath because “We’ve been on the road for _days_ Geralt, we need a bath!”. And that’s how Geralt found himself sitting in the bath with Jaskier behind him, washing his hair. 

“You should take better care of yourself, Angel.” Jaskier said while tracing a scar on Geralt's shoulder with his finger. It was due to that, that he felt Geralt stiffen. “Why do you keep doing that?”

Jaskier smirked and rinsed his hair: “Exactly what do you mean, dear?”. Geralt turned around and glared at him “That’s what I mean. Why do you mock me like this?”. Now it was Jaskier’s turn to be confused “You think I’m mocking you?”.

Geralt turned back around and got out of the tub without another word. He put his clothes on leaving a speechless Jaskier behind. After a minute Jaskier got up and sat next to Geralt on the bed, “You really think I’m mocking you with the endearments?”. Geralt had his head turned away and didn’t look at Jaskier. He was tense and only shrugged his shoulders.

Jaskier was still thinking about what he should tell Geralt. _How_ he should tell him that he only did it to get Geralt’s attention, how he wanted to find out what his expression the first time meant because he’s never seen it on him before. And how in the world is Jaskier supposed to tell him that he meant every single word and that he tried to cover it up with jokes because he was scared how Geralt would react if he knew all of that.

Instead of saying that he stared at Geralt and slowly took his hand, “How could you even think I was mocking you, my dear witcher? Do you really think me so cruel?”. Slowly Geralt turned his head but still didn’t look Jaskier in the eye, “What else was I supposed to think?”. Without thinking Jaskier threw his arms around Geralt and pulled him close. He felt Geralt stiffen again but he kept talking, “You know I would never do that to you”, he took a deep breath and continued, “Every time I called you these names I meant it. I may be a flirt but I would never be so cruel. You are my friend but you are also so much more, my love.”

Jaskier felt a big hand cup his face and looked up into Geralt’s eyes. The other man was smiling gently and took Jaskier’s other hand into his. “If what you say is true, then please don’t stop.” Jaskier beamed at him. He couldn’t quite believe what he heard, but this was Geralt after all. The man might not be big on words but Jaskier still knew that he would never lie to him and that Jaskier is as important to him as Geralt is to Jaskier. But even knowing that Geralt’s words made him unbelievably happy and he pulled Geralt close again, threading his fingers through his hair. 

For once Jaskier decided to not speak through words but through actions and pulled Geralt down to kiss him. This was by far not Jaskiers first kiss but something about it made him feel like he never kissed before. It was better, _so_ much better and Jaskier crawled into Geralt's lap, opening his mouth for him. He felt Geralt’s tongue in his mouth and he couldn’t help but bury his fingers deeper in Geralt’s hair. Jaskier broke the kiss with a moan and let his head fall back when he felt Geralt move from his mouth to his neck.

“Oh Geralt, please don’t stop.” Jaskier had to bite his lip to hold back his moan. He pulled Geralt’s tunic over his head and pushed him down onto the bed, “It’s time to show you just how much I meant it when I called you my love.” he smiled and kissed him again. 

Without breaking the kiss he pulled down Geralt’s pants and underpants and only pulled back to watch him kick his pants off and onto the floor. Jaskier licked his lips and trailed his fingers down Geralt’s stomach, following the trail of hair until he could take Geralt’s cock into his hands. Jaskier couldn’t hold back the moans as he felt his own cock stir to life and he swiped his finger over Geralt’s cock and savored the feeling of it pulsing in his grip. 

Geralt pushes his hip into Jaskiers grip and bit his lip to keep quiet. He reached behind Jaskier to squeeze his ass and drag his fingers over Jaskiers hole, feeling it twitch under his touch. “Let me go for a moment my darling, I want to get the oil so I can feel your fingers.” Jaskier leaned over him and kissed up his neck until he could nibble on Geralt’s ear. He got up and retrieved the oil before he went back to bed and sat on top of Geralt again. He put the oil on the pillow and caressed Geralt’s chest, playing with his nipples until he heard Geralt gasp. Jaskier grinned and bit down on one of his nipples, “There is your beautiful voice, let me hear it more baby.” Geralt let out a loud moan and poured some oil onto his fingers before he spread Jaskier’s cheeks again and circled his hole with two fingers. Jaskier fell forward on top of Geralt and pushed back onto his hand “O- Oh Geralt, yes!”

Geralt pushed one thick finger inside and started moving it slowly, biting his lip again when he felt Jaskier’s cock dragging across his thigh, already leaking precome. “P- Please Geralt, give me more.” Jaskier started to push back more and felt a second finger press inside with the first, already moving without giving him a moment to breath. Geralt was pumping his fingers in and out, working a third digit inside Jaskier when his moans got louder again.

Jaskier started grabbing at Geralt, steadily leaking precome. “Come on Geralt, I want to feel your fat cock inside me, spreading me open.” He sat up and felt Geralt fingers slipping out of his ass, leaving him clenching around nothing and he let out a high whine. Jaskier got up on his knees and grabbed Geralt’s cock, lining him up and sinking down slowly. “Oh f- fuck Geralt! You feel so good, spread me so wide..” He let his head fall back and just sat on Geralt’s cock for a minute, feeling it stretch his hole and relishing in the feeling of being filled. Jaskier started moving slowly, bouncing on Geralt's cock and dragging his nails over Geralt’s chest, leaving red marks behind. He clenched around his cock and smirked at Geralt when he heard him let out a low groan. “Do you like that? Like filling me up and feeling me squeeze your cock?”

Geralt pulled Jaskier’s hips down to push deeper inside him, hitting that sweet spot inside him and making Jaskier cry out. They kept moving like that, Jaskier bouncing on Geralt’s lap with Geralt meeting him on every thrust and pushing against his prostate. Jaskier’s moans got even louder and higher when he felt Geralt’s hand encircle his cock, pushing his thumb into his head. Jaskier felt Geralt’s thrusts becoming erratic and looked down to see him with his head thrown back, white hair like a halo around his head, his mouth open and eyes squeezed shut. Jaskier stared at him for a second before he felt hot come fill his ass, drawing another moan out of him and making him press deeper onto Geralt’s cock. 

Geralt kept stroking Jaskier, feeling him growing tighter around Geralt and Jaskier came only a few pumps later with a loud scream, painting Geralt’s chest with his come. He slumped forwards and fell against Geralt’s chest. 

The two stayed like that for a few minutes both trying to catch their breath. Jaskier felt strong hands caressing his back and smiled into Geralt’s neck. He felt Geralt’s cock slip out and let out a quiet whine, which made Geralt chuckle. “Don’t worry Jask, this won’t be the last time you feel me.”.

Jaskier kissed Geralt’s neck and smiled at him, “I hope you believe my words now, dear heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sasowrites)
> 
> I know I'm late but I still wanted to post it, please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
